EmeraldTwilight's  Discoveries
by MurdeTram
Summary: Sakura and Ino are walking through the forest, when they come across something very sexy...Hinata. SakuIno, SakuHina, SakuInoHina  This is not my fanfic, I'm just taking over for the time being. Criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.; Okay, first off, this is not my fanfic, this fanfic is EmeraldTwilight's, and I use it with permission. With that out of the way, I have never written a yuri before, so be prepared. Chapters 1 through 3 are EmeraldTwilight's; I start writing at Chapter 4, aside from the occasional grammatical fix.

Sakura and Ino could not have been happier as they held each other's hands. After Sasuke had left, Ino had consoled Sakura through the pain, and soon they had found themselves thinking of each other in a completely new way.

Embarrassed at first about their newfound feelings, it had taken a while for them to finally confess and bring their relationship to the next level. Of course, Konoha wasn't the most accepting place in the world, and they feared how their family and friends would react if they were to find out, and so had decided it better to keep it a secret for the time being.

They had just gotten finished a long day of shopping and bonding, and decided to take they long way home through the large park near both their homes. At this late hour, there was nobody around to see them, and it was early spring and warm out, so they walked slowly, enjoying each other's company. Ino, ever the more straightforward of the couple took Sakura's hand in her own, making the bubble gum haired girl blush faintly.

They did not know much more about love than handholding and kissing, but that seemed to be enough for the two young lovers.

At least it was, until the day fate chose to intervene.

The sound came faintly at first, but soon became louder, "Mmmm"

Ino quickly let go of Sakura's hand, incase the sound was another person. "Did you hear that?" she whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded quickly. "Yeah, what was that?" Sakura asked curiously.

They both stood where they were, attempting to discern just what exactly it was they were hearing.

"I think it's coming from that direction," Ino stated, pointing to her left, out into the forest, away from the beaten path they had been walking on.

"It's probably nothing," Sakura started, "we should just…"

"Let's investigate," Ino interrupted.

"I don't know Ino…" Sakura hesitated, not wanting to take to long getting home, lest her parents ask questions about what she was doing.

"Please, Sakura," Ino begged, putting on a begging look she knew Sakura would not be capable of resisting.

"Well, I guess," Sakura's said, her common sense buckling under Ino's puppy dog eyes; and her own curiosity, "but only for a few minutes."

Ino quickly dragged the Sakura into the forest in search of the source of the sounds.

They had been walking around about 5 minutes and had not been able to find the source of the sound. They had not heard it again since leaving the path, and were about to give up when…

"Ooooh yes," they heard someone whimper loudly, this time much closer.

"This way," Ino whispered

They walked together in silence for a few more minutes before seeing someone in the distance.

Ino put a finger to her lips, indicating for Sakura to be silent, as the tiptoed closer to get a better look.

When they had gotten within about 20 feet of the person, they hid behind tree and slowly poked their head around.

They both had to consciously stifle a gasp at the sight before them. There, sitting on the ground with her back against a tree, was Hinata, pants, and panties around her ankles, with her hand moving quickly between her legs.

"Mmmmm!" Hinata moaned desperately as her nimble little fingers flicked her sizzling clit back and forth.

It had been far to long since she had last had a chance to touch herself with such intent, and she was not going to let it go to waste.

She had been busy over the last 3 weeks, training, going on missions, plus the little time she had to hang out with her friends. Because of this, she had had little time to herself, certain needs being suppressed so that she could concentrate, but she soon found them building beyond her control.

She had been walking through the forest, heading home from Kiba's house, when her thoughts had started to wander. Soon her thoughts turned to a certain shinobi. She thought of what it would be like to be loved, to be able to talk without stuttering and looking away, to be able to hold each other when they needed comfort.

Then her thoughts had turned naughty. The thoughts, fantasies, and images soon became too much, and she realized that she was getting wet between her legs.

She had scanned the area with her Byakugan, and when she was sure nobody was nearby, ran quickly into the forest. She soon found a tree that she liked, sat down, and slowly lowered her pants.

She traced her hands slowly up her thighs, until her fingers met her edged of her panties. Her eyes widened as she realized just how wet she really was. Her panties were absolutely soaked.

She lowered those to, then drew her fingers slowly to her pouting cunny lips, a soft moan escaping her mouth. "Yeesss," she whispered as a shiver made its way up her spine. This is what she had been waiting for.

Hinata's hands moved quickly between her legs as her breath came out in hard pants. From where they were hiding, Sakura and Ino watched, their eyes wide as they watched Hinata.

"Wow, look at her go," Ino whispered silently to Sakura, so as not to alert Hinata, "it almost looks like she's in pain."

"Y-Yeah," Sakura managed to squeak out, "but it sure doesn't sound like it."

Hinata was too lost within her own desire to notice anything but the wonderful heat coursing from between her legs, especially the two girls staring at her from their hiding place.

Her hands saturated in fluid as the worked, her right hand plunging two fingers into her cunny as her left rubbed slow circles over her now very sensitive clitoris.

'Oh god,' Hinata thought, 'I need to orgasm, and soon.'

She could feel herself getting close as her soft whimpers turned into long, deep moans of delight. Slowly, she pulled her dripping finger out of herself and brought them to her lips, sucking the fluids from her fingers. She loved the taste of her own cunny, and made sure she always got a taste when she masturbated.

Her left hand soon continued the task of fingering her as her right hand pulled her shirt up over her breasts. 'the best part,' she thought as she brought her right hand to her neglected breasts. "Ohh god" she nearly screamed as she pinched her nipples, first the left, then the right.

Hinata's breasts had been always very sensitive, especially her nipples, and when she touched herself, she usually saved them for last. They also came in handy on missions when she did not want her teammates to know what she was doing; all she had to do was pinch her nipples and she would soon orgasm, and hard.

Now, as the rolled her right nipple between her fingers, she could feel her orgasm fast approaching. The heat in he cunny slowly moving out, coursing through her stomach until finally…

"Oooohhh god, yeesss," she screamed, nearly knocking the two peeping toms from their hiding place behind the tree.

"Oh my god, look at her," Ino managed to gasp out, her own breath now ragged.

Sakura could only nod, entranced by the sight before her. Hinata was writhing on the ground, hips bucking obscenely as she ground her hand hard into her pussy. To Sakura she looked amazing. No, more than amazing, she was beautiful.

Ino was equally enraptured by the blue haired beauty, screaming in the throws of passion. However, unlike Sakura, it wasn't only her heart that was warming for the white-eyed vixen. She could feel her own thighs getting wet as she unconsciously rubber them together.

Hinata slowly came down from her mind-blowing climax, ample chest heaving from her heavy gasps for air. She felt as if she was glowing as she pulled the fingers of her left hand out of her still tingling cunny. She quickly slipped them into her mouth, delighting in the salting sweet taste.

She opened her eyes, and realized with a shock that it was already dark out. She was going to be in a lot of trouble with her father if she did not get home soon.

"I better run, or get another lecture about my duty's to the Hyuuga clan," she said, hastily jumping to her feet, and reached down to pull her panties and pants up, unknowingly giving Sakura and Ino a look at her exquisite ass. Then she dusted herself off and ran off towards the Hyuuga manner.

Sakura was the first to break out of her daze.

"Ino, we'd better get going to, or our parents will worry."

"R-right, lets go," Ino replied, "but we definitely have to talk about this tomorrow."

"Agreed," Sakura said enthusiastically, "come on."

Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and walked with her quickly to Ino's house, giving her a kiss goodnight before running to her apart a few blocks away. Sakura had begged her parents a few months back about getting her own place, promising she would pay help pay for the bills and eventually pay them back, and to her surprise they had agreed, saying that it was a good idea for Sakura to be more dependent from them.

The apartment was only a ten-minute walk from her parent's house, but that did not matter. Sakura loved the privacy it gave her, and even though her parents had demanded that she call them every night when she got home, and inform them when she would be late or if she were going on a mission, but for the most part, they left her be.

Sakura prepared for bed, stripping off her clothes before putting on her pajamas, and noticed a wet spot on her panties. She was confused at first, before reaching and discovering that the wetness had come from her own pussy. Blushing heavily, she put them in her hamper before quickly dressing into her favorite pink flower covered pajamas that Ino had gotten her, before lying down.

She closed her eyes, thinking how she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come she could talk to Ino, before slipping into a restless sleep, not knowing that Ino was doing the same exact thing at her house. Tomorrow was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke early the next morning, as she always did. She looked over at the clock with a groan, seeing it was only 6:00 A.M. She didn't have any missions and, seeing as it was the weekend, she didn't have to work at the hospital either. Nevertheless, her body simply refused to sleep in, and she was eventually forced to get up.

She stood up from her bed and walked into the adjoined bathroom, taking care of her bodily needs before going into her kitchen to make some breakfast. As she walked through her apartment, she surveyed each of the rooms, making sure there were no stray clothes or messes lying around.

Her apartment wasn't anything amazing, but she liked it all the same. It was

Medium sized, with one bedroom, a small bathroom, and a combined kitchen/living room. It was furnished enough so that guests felt comfortable when they came over, something she had made sure of after moving in. Although she liked having a place of her own, and the privacy it gave her, she found herself becoming lonely without her parents around, nosy as they were.

She walked over to her fridge and took out some eggs and bacon. 30 minutes later, she had a plate of scrumptious looking scrambled eggs and three slices of delicious smelling bacon. As she sat down and began to eat, her mind drifted to her dreams from the night before.

She had dreamed of Hinata, in the forest as she had been yesterday. And just like before, Sakura was watching her from behind a nearby tree. Watching as Hinata's hand moved vigorously between her legs, the other hand on one of her heaving breasts as she moaned in pleasure. But most of all, she had seen her face, contorted in a mix of pleasure and desperation, small, soft moans escaping her lips. To Sakura, she looked like an angel.

Then, as if of its own accord, her body moved out of its hiding place, bringing her closer and closer to Hinata. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got to her, she just knew she had to get closer to this white eyed angel of the forest.

When she had gotten to within a few feet of her, Hinata stopped what she was doing and looked up at Sakura. She had smiled, sending tingles down Sakura's spine, before reaching her hand out for Sakura. Sakura took it and slowly knelt down beside Hinata. Hinata continued to smile as she took Sakura's face into her hands, and slowly began to bring it towards her own. Their lips were just about to meet…

Sakura woke up, feeling frustrated and unfulfilled. The rest of the night had followed a similar pattern, until morning had come. Sakura finished her breakfast, placing her plate in the sink before heading off to take her shower. She wanted to be ready to meet Ino at her house so they could talk.

However, unknown to Sakura, Ino was already on her way there, having already washed, eaten and dressed. Her night had gone much like the other girls, and, not wanting to wait for Sakura to arrive, had left early in route to her apartment.

She soon reached Sakura's door, and instead of knocking simply reached for the spare key in her pocket. Sakura had given it to her after she had moved in, as both a one-month anniversary present and a sign of trust. She told Ino that if she ever needed anything, anything at all, her door would always be open.

Ino smiled at the memory as she turned the key, unlocking the door, and let herself in. She took a quick look around before calling out for the other girl. "Sakura, are you up yet?" she called, and waited for a reply. When none came, she called again. "Sakura," she asked, "are you awake?" Once again not receiving an answer, she went looking for her.

She walked through the living room over to Sakura's bedroom door, and slowly, quietly opened it and peaked in. Seeing Sakura's bed empty, she fully opened the door and walked in, taking in sweet scent of the strawberry perfume that Ino herself had bought for her.

As she looked around, she saw that the bathroom door was open, and heard the sound of water running. 'She must be taking her shower' she surmised, and was about to walk back into the living room when she realized that she needed to pee. In her haste to leave her house that morning, she had forgotten to go, and realized, somewhat embarrassingly, that she was getting somewhat desperate.

'Sakura won't mind if I just use her toilet really quick,' she thought, and made her way to the bathroom. 'I'll be in and out without her knowing a thing'

Sakura, unaware that Ino was there, had just finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair. Turning off the hot water, she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from the still rising steam and, eyes still closed, pulled back the red curtains covering the shower and stepped out. Opening her eyes, she got the shock of her life.

There, panties pulled down around her ankles, was Ino. She had a piece of toilet paper in her hand and had obviously been in process of wiping herself dry, not that Sakura cared. She was in shock as she realized she was completely naked and covered in water, completely exposed to Ino's eyes.

Ino was in a similar position, her pussy exposed to a very surprised Sakura. However, she was also aware of Sakura, and her body, completely exposed to too her wandering eyes. In addition, she liked what she saw.

Sakura was the perfect combination of femininity and physical fitness. Her strong, tone legs moving up to a slim waist. Her pussy was still wet, water dripping from its lips. Her taught, smooth tummy leading up to two perfect A-cup breasts, petit pink nipples standing at attention. Her long, dripping wet hair draped across her shoulders. She was the picture of beauty in Ino's universe.

Sakura was getting a view of her own. Her eyes were glued to Ino's pussy, pink lips standing in wonderful contrast to her slightly tanned skin. She had never seen any part of Ino nude before, and she felt naughty for staring.

The moment seemed to stretch out for eternity, but in reality only lasted a couple of second. Finally, Sakura came to her senses, modesty kicking.

"Um, I-Ino…" she whispered shyly, snapping her girlfriend out of her looking over of Sakura's body.

"Oh, oh my god Sakura!" she started, pulling up her pants, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Ino, could you let me get d-dressed before you start apologizing," Sakura spoke quickly, "please."

"Yes, of course, go ahead."

There was a pause for a few moments as Sakura waited for Ino too leave, and when it was obvious she wasn't leaving, Sakura cleared her throat.

"Um, b-by myself Ino."

Ino's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, of course, of course," Ino replied, embarrassed, before almost sprinting out of the bathroom, nearly slamming the door in her haste.

As Ino sat down in the living room and Sakura began to put her clothes on, they both had the same thought running through their heads. 'God, that was so weird… and hot.'

Ino sat on one of Sakura's big comfy chair, a tempest of thoughts fighting for dominance within he mind.

On the one hand, she had gotten to see her Sakura, her best friend and lover, naked for the first time. Every inch of her supple skin revealed to her in all it glory. It made her warm between her legs just thinking about it. Her light skin, her small but supple breast topped with sweet pink cherry's, her tight butt jutting gracefully from her back, all but screaming for her to touch it, to hold it in her hands.

And of course, there was her pussy, lips slightly open to her entranced eyes. This wasn't the first time Ino had seen one. She had, of coarse seen her own; once, she had even seen her mothers, if only for a moment when she was getting out of the bathroom. She had even managed to get her hands on some porn mags once, and had studies every picture in it.

However, this was different, very very different. She had gotten to see one up close this time. The fact that it was Sakura's made it even better.

Then there was other side of the coin. Sakura hadn't shown her body to her on purpose, it had been an accident, and Ino was worried. She didn't want Sakura to think she was some kind of pervert, only with her for her body. She was terrified by the idea that Sakura might hate her, maybe even break up with her. It had only been a fem minutes since she had left, but to Ino, it felt like an eternity.

Sakura finished getting dressed, but hesitated to leave the bathroom and face Ino. She had seen Sakura nude, just getting out of the shower, completely exposed. She should be angry. She should be feeling vulnerable. She should be feeling something.

However, she wasn't. After the initial shock of the situation faded, she found herself oddly calm about the whole thing. If anything, she sort of liked having Ino see her most intimate parts, and she had especially like the look of bliss on her face as her eyes stares up and down her body.

It made her feel special, knowing her body was capable of doing that to Ino. Besides, Ino was her girlfriend; she would see her body eventually, even if Sakura hadn't imagined it would be like this.

She decided she should see how Ino was doing. By now, she was probably going crazy. A mischievous smile formed on her lips. 'Maybe I can use this.'

Ino jumped when she heard the bathroom door finally open. She heard Sakura slowly pad over behind her, then stop. She waited for her to say something, to yell at her, to tell her to leave, and when it didn't come, she cracked.

"Look, Sakura, I know what I did was wrong, but I swear to you, it wasn't on purpose." She said, "I can understand if you want me to leave, but please, hear me out."

"I love you Sakura, I really do, and can't stand the thought of losing you over something like this," she spoke, desperation edging at her words, "so please, if you need to yell at me or whatever, please, just do it and get it over with. I deserve it."

Ino stopped talking and waited for the inevitable, for the angry, hurt words to come. Then, Sakura's hands were on her shoulders, and she tensed, thinking she might hit her.

However, it never came. Instead, Sakura wrapped her arms tenderly around Ino's body in a warm embrace. "Silly Ino, I could never hate you," she whispered comfortingly into Ino's ear, "I love you too." She began laying kisses on Ino's neck, trying to show her just how much she loved her.

"B-b-but, I thought," Ino began, only to be shushed as Sakura put a finger to her lips. Gently, she turned Ino around to face her, and looked into her eyes.

"I just needed to here you say it," she whispered, pressing her forehead to Ino's, "to hear you love me." And with that, she pressed her lips to Ino's, communicating all of her love with a searing hot kiss that left Ino speechless.

"Now," Sakura moved to the chair opposite Ino, "lets talk about something more exciting, or rather," the mischievous smile returning to her lips, "someone."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura untangled her arms from around Ino's body, and moved to the chair opposite Ino. After sitting down and getting herself comfortable, she decided to start the conversation.

"So, you have any idea what Hinata was doing yesterday," she asked Ino.

"I thinks it's called 'fingering yourself," Ino replied.

"How do you know that," Sakura asked curiously.

A mischievous grin grew on Ino's face. She looked around the room, as if to make sure no one was listening. "Do you really wanna know?"

Now Sakura's curiosity was peaked. She nodded yes.

"Are you really sure?" Ino asked teasingly.

"Come one Ino, tell me," Sakura pleaded.

Ino giggles, looked around one more time, and then took the Ninja pouch attached to her belt off and placed it on the small coffee table in the middle of the room.

Normally, this pouch is used to carry things a Shinobi might need in the field quickly. Smoke bombs, scrolls, first aid, and other small objects kept inside for quick access. That's what they normally contained, but Ino's pouch held something different in it today.

Ino placed her hand on top of the cover, then, slowly began to pull it back, drawing out the suspense. Finally, she lifted the flap back all the way, and placed her hand inside.

Sakura was on the edge of her seat, her eyes watching as Ino's hand withdrew from the pouch. 'What is it?'

As Ino's hand came back into view, Sakura saw what looked to be a rolled up magazine in her hand.

A disappointed look formed on Sakura's face. "It's just a magazine."

Ino's shook her head. "Not just any magazine," she said as she unrolled it and held it toward Sakura." Look for yourself."

Sakura took it. A surprised gasp escaped her lips when she saw the cover. A very busty blond woman looked back at her, her body laid out luxuriously before her eyes. This magazine was really…

"Is this what I think it is?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, that's genuine porno. I found it in my attic when I was little and forgot until yesterday that it was even there." Ino explained happily.

Sakura had already begun flipping through a number of pages, virgin eyes scanning the pages quickly, when a realization dawned upon her.

"There's only girls in this magazine," she noted, a strange tone in her voice, which Ino noticed.

"Your not disappointed, are you," Ino asked, "I thought you were into girls."

"I am, it's just," a slight blush growing on her cheeks, "I just kinda wanted to see one again."

Ino's eyebrows rose. "Again?"

Sakura froze, realizing what she had just accidentally revealed. 'Crap.'

"You've seen a boys penis, when was that?" Ino asked.

"Um…well, I mean, I don't know if I should say…" Sakura mumbled, eyes glued to the floor.

"Sakura, look at me," Sakura looked up, "you can trust me, I won't tell anyone." She looked into Sakura eyes. "Pleeeeease Sakura."

A moment passed before Sakura finally gave in. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Ino smiled in triumph, but it slowly faded as she realized how uncomfortable Sakura looked. 'She's really nervous about this, I don't want her to be uncomfortable talking to me.' Then a thought struck her.

She stood up and walked to Sakura. She took her hand in her and said, "let's sit together."

Sakura nodded and let Ino pull her to the couch. Sitting down, Ino placed her arm around Sakura's waist, pulling the girl close against her body. She smiled as she felt Sakura cuddle up against her, Sakura's arm snaking its way around Ino.

Ino gave Sakura's cheek a quick kiss, and had to suppress a giggle at the blush that formed there. Sakura really was just too cute for words.

"Are you ready to tell me now," Ino asked once the two lovers had settled in.

"Mmmhmm," Sakura replied, before taking a calming breath. Nerves settled, she began the story.

Sakura arrived at the hospital as usual to start her rounds. It was early in the morning, about 5 o'clock, and the hospital was quite as she walked to the reception desk to get her patient list. The receptionist smiled warmly, giving Sakura a good morning before handing her a clipboard. Sakura smiled back, taking the clipboard, and scanned the list as she walked away.

She sighed at the first name on the list. Uzumaki Naruto. What had he done this time? Probably got hurt training again. She made her way to the third story, already having memorized most of the hospital. Walking down the hall, she found room 98-B, and checked her clipboard to confirm it was the right room before opening the door and stepping in.

There was Naruto, wrapped up in bandages on the bed. He was asleep, and knowing him, probably wouldn't wake up for the next few hours. Beside him was a flower in a cup of water next to his bed. Tsunade would always make sure to leave Naruto a flower, a gesture of her love for him.

Naruto looked peaceful as he slept, rather strange compared to how loud and hyperactive he was awake. He was actually kind of cute like this, blanket half thrown off the bed and his arms over his head.

She knew he was trying his hardest to get stronger, so that they could rescue Sasuke. She just wished he would be careful. Just because he could heal in a day didn't mean he could be reckless. Sakura was going to have a long talk with him about this later.

Sakura set about her duties, making sure the room was clean, opening a window to let some fresh air in, checking Naruto's bandages. She gave the room a finally look over, and was about to leave, when she noticed something strange. There was a strange bulge in the blanket around Naruto's waist. The rest of the blanket was flat except for that one part.

She stood there for a moment, before making a decision. She moved to the door locked it, pulling down the shade to make sure nobody could see in.

She walked over to the end of the bed, knelt down, and reached for the blanket. Slowly she pulled it down his waist, careful not wake him, until his boxers were exposed. It was clear now what was making the bulge, heat rising to Sakura's cheeks. The bulge in Naruto's boxers told her everything.

"Naruto has morning wood," Sakura whispered. Part of her knew she should've stopped then, that she should cover Naruto up and just leave. Nevertheless, a larger part of her wanted to see more.

She made sure Naruto was still asleep and pulled his boxers down slowly. Sure enough, his member popped out. She gasped at its size. She knew anatomy, and of course she had studied male anatomy. Naruto wasn't huge, but he was definitely big for his age. She reached out, and visibly jumped when it twitched at her touch.

"Sakura, are you in there," a nurse asked from the other side of a door. Sakura leapt to her feet. She quickly fixed Naruto back up, covered him with a blanket, and made herself more presentable before unlocking and opening the door.

"What took you so long?" the older nurse asked.

"Sorry, I kind of drifted off there," Sakura answered embarrassedly.

"Well, don't let it happen again," she told Sakura, "now get going."

"Yes, mam," bowed her head, and went on her way.

Sakura finished telling her story. It felt good to tell someone, to finally get that off her chest. She looked over to Ino for her reaction, and was surprised at the flushed look on her face.

"Sakura, I never knew you had that in you."

"T-thanks Ino."

Ino regarded Sakura with half lidded eyes. She raised her hand to Sakura cheek, cupping it and turning it toward her.

"Sakura, I want to try something I saw in the magazine. W-would that be O.K" she asked, a strange look in her eyes.

Sakura just nodded her head. Ino held Sakura's face in her hands and slowly pulled her closer. Their lips met, but unlike their previous kisses, this one was more heated. Ino smashed her lips against Sakura, and Sakura responded with just as forcefully. Just as Sakura was really getting into it, Ino pulled back.

"What are you doing Ino," Sakura pouted.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth a little."

Sakura gave her a strange look before doing it. She could feels Ino's breath warm against her face, waiting for Ino to do whatever she was going to do. 'Just what is she up to' she asked herself. Finally, Ino moved in and pressed her lips to Sakura once again, but this time her tongue snaked out and into Sakura's mouth.

Sakura gasped into Ino's mouth as the blonds' tongue explored her. Ino reveled in the feeling of Sakura's mouth, tasting the girl and massaging Sakura' s tongue with her own.

Sakura didn't know what to think. This was so much different from anything else they had done, it felt weird… but definitely good.

Ino heart skipped a beat as the other girl began to gently suck on her tongue. "Ooooomm."

Sakura liked that sound, the longing, the need she heard in it, that she could make Ino feel good.

Finally, after Sakura had pulled several more sexy moans from Ino's mouth, the two broke apart, panting from lack of air, their eyes locked together. Sakura broke the silence.

"Wow," she whispered, lips shining with Ino's saliva, a distant look in her eyes.

"Did you like it," Ino asked shyly.

"Yeah," Sakura almost yelled, catching herself.

"I… I've never kissed anyone like that before, so I know it wasn't very good," Ino said quickly.

"Don't say that, you were really good."

"Liked it that much did you," Ino teased, " what a bad girl."

"Ino, stop that!" Sakura playfully punched Ino's arm, blushing crimson.

Ino smiled, than gasped. "Oh my god, how long have we been sitting here."

Sakura looked out the window, "must be at least noon, why?"

Grabbing Sakura's hand, Ino pulled her toward the door.

"I know how we can have some more fun, but we gotta go, now!"

And so Ino pulled Sakura along, a devilish smile the only indication of what she was planning.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.; this is where I start writing, besides the small grammatical and spelling fixes in the first three chapters. Yet again, this is EmeraldTwilight's fanfic, and I write it with his/her knowledge.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, not mush liking being led by the wrist.

"You'll see." Ino chuckled mischievously, but then stopped in the middle of the road. "Wait…" the blond muttered, pulling Sakura's forehead protector down to cover her eyes, then re-tightens it.

"Wha- Ino!" the pinkette struggles lightly, not sure whether or not to trust her own girl friend.

"Hold on, I can't take you there if you see, you'll just fight me." Ino half-giggled half-explained from the other side of Sakura's new blindfold.

"No I wouldn't!" the now blind girl struggled, trying to get Ino off, but a warm feeling on her ear, and Ino's sweet nothings stopped her.

"Do you trust me?" Ino asks, she was making a childish movement while doing this, to not arouse suspicion, but her lips were centimeters from Sakura's earlobe, and the heat they gave off was irresistible.

Stumbling over her own words, Sakura nods numbly, swaying just a bit. "Yeah…"

Smiling at the crimson blush she had caused, the blond girl leads the way, holding Sakura's hand this time.

Sakura had a good idea of the layout of Konoha, but Ino seemed to be going around in circles, and the 'accidental' trips weren't helping her at all.

"Stay her for a second." Ino ordered, pushing her girlfriend behind what felt like a tree.

"Ino-" Sakura tried, but a harsh shushing sound quieted her. Pinkette was tearing up, but held them in, Ino had never been this cruel, well, besides their past, but its different now.

A few minutes of fearful solitude, and constant checking behind her for a molester, as Sakura's parents had given her the molester talk before she had moved out, Ino eventually came back, with an extra pair of light footsteps.

"Be quite." Ino lulled dreamily, grabbing Sakura's elbow with no excess force. "Come on, hurry."

After a half hour of jogging through the forest, and a few not-so-Ino squeaks, blond decides she had walked far enough, and let Sakura fall to the ground panting.

"Where… are… we?" Sakura huffs, not having much stamina for cross-country.

Ino was about to answer, but a small voice does instead. "S-Sakura?"

Pinkette knew that voice anywhere, and tore off her blindfold. There, in front of her, sat Hinata, her forehead protector covering her eyes as well. "Ino!" Sakura yells.

Ino cringed, she hadn't expected this reaction from her girlfriend, well, it kinda was kidnapping.

"What'd you do?" Sakura yelled, wearily standing beside the fear-stricken blond girl.

"I, I though she could…" Ino quietly trailed off, looking away.

Sakura turned her attention to the Hyuugian, "What'd she do?"

"She-She brought me o-out here… t-there was s-something she w-wanted me t-to teach h-her…" Hinata tripped over her words in her normal style, staring at her index fingers, which had begun to curl and uncurl around one another.

"Ino! You kidnapped her!" Pinkette scolds, taking a step towards her soon-to-be ex girlfriend.

"No! I- She said she would come!" Ino defends herself, looking Sakura in the eyes, but doesn't take her back from the tree.

"You blindfolded her!" Sakura yells, waving a hand to the frightened Hinata.

"I blindfolded you, too!" Ino counters, not thinking it through.

Pinkette throws her hands up in exasperation, "That makes it worse!"

Now the tears streamed, from Ino's eyes, she fell to her knees, clutching the ground. "I'm sorry!" she apologizes over and over, shaking her head.

Feeling bad, and knowing that Ino has some sort of reasoning behind it, Sakura calmly kneels down beside her quivering, sobbing love. "I- I didn't mean it like that…"

But Ino pushes her away, her voice choked and only half distinguishable, she tries to say something, but it doesn't come out right, and she instead just runs from the two girls.

Sakura almost runs after her, but a light sobbing erupted from behind her, Hinata.

The bluenette shakes her head, blushing a few shades of crimson, and tries to talk.

"What happened?" Sakura asks, pulls Hinata's face towards hers.

"I-I was reading, a-and I-Ino-sempai jumps in, s-saying something ab-about y-you, and s-she took me a-away." Hinata tries, not any good at talking period.

Sakura grabs Hinata's hand, pulling her up; which took more strength from Sakura, Hinata didn't want to move. "Come on, let's go."

After explaining to her father that her eyes were red from sand being kicked in them, and the kicker was soundly pummeled by Sakura; Hinata led the pinkette through the Hyuugian compound, to her bedroom.

The bluenette seemed to have calmed down a bit, though; her articulation seemed to have not been affected much.

"What did Ino do?" Sakura asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

A calming exhale and Hinata started; "I was reading, and Ino-sempai burst through my window," she points to a window that no longer has an ornate pane of glass, "and said y-you needed me."

"I tried to speak up, but Ino didn't listen, and used her forehead protector to blindfold me, I used my byakugan to see where she was taking me, but, she just took us into the forest." Hinata finished, new tears about to well up.

Sakura didn't know much about comforting others, only Ino, and Sakura saw the way Hinata looked at Naruto. So, she decided the, hopefully, best route, and hugged the small girl.

Hinata didn't move, and only listened as Sakura started to talk. "We saw you the other day, in the forest."

Hinata nearly fainted, and flinched quite obviously, her blush nearly scorching Sakura's neck.

"Ino and I watched you as you… fingered yourself" Sakura recalled what Ino had said, and only felt worse about the whole mess. "We talked about it, and…"

Hinata was wide-eyed, and squirmed a bit to be released from the pinkette lesbian. "Y-You and I-Ino-sempai," she tried, but wasn't able to.

Staring at the ground, Sakura nodded, "We saw you,"

"No, you and I-Ino-sempai are… t-together?" Hinata asked; an unnamable emotion in her blank eyes.

With her stomach tying itself in knots, Sakura nodded, "But don't tell any-"

Hinata cut off the pinkette's plea with her own hug, the force of which threw both girls to the ground, Hinata was sobbing again.

"W-What?" It was Sakura's turn to stutter, as the curvier girl held her down with an ironclad embrace.

"I-I'm a girl-lover" Hinata choked, pulling Sakura even closer, her tears staining Sakura's dress-thing.

Pinkette was dumbfounded, and left her arms at her side, not like she had much of a choice, what with Hinata's surprising strength.

Hinata lifted her face slightly, to look Sakura in her eyes.

'beautiful, deep, green orbs' Hinata thought, emptily lowering her head.

Sakura was confused, she had dreamt of this, and loved it, but, she was with Ino, right? This is cheating.

But those thoughts flew out of the window as the girl's lips met. Hinata's soft, larger lips fit around Sakura's smaller pair as though they were molded from one another.

"Stupid Sakura!" Ino sobbed, throwing the small, pink pillow that still smelled of the girl who had given it to her, across the room, hitting the door with a loud _thunk!_

"Huh?" Ino asked no one in particular, as she got up and grasped the pillow.

A small zipper on what would be the bottom, it being a pillow, it really didn't matter, was the only indication that something was amiss.

Taking the zipper in hand, Ino's bedroom door flung open, her mother visibly angry, but her complexion softened at the sight of her girl's red, puffy eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" Ino tries to deflect her mother.

"Ino, you can tell me."

"No, I can't."

A.N.; There, again, my first yuri, so please help with anything that you, the reader can. Hopefully, this does EmeraldTwilight proud.

_The road to Hell is paved with good intentions_

…

_Hell is full of good meanings, but Heaven is full of good works_

_Saint Bernard_


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.; Just got Open Office, hopefully it transfers better, though, I have to add all kinds of anime and video game names...

"H-Hinata!" Sakura mutters, turning her head to the right, to break the sweet contact.

"Sakura, I... I'm sorry..." Hinata whispers, laying her head on the pinkette's shoulder, sniffling quietly.

Feeling bad, Sakura pets the girl's head lightly. "N-no, I meant- get up." Sakura cuts herself off, squirming lightly to be freed of the bluenette's arms.

The still sniffling Hyuugian girl was beautiful, no doubt, but, Sakura and Ino were together. Ino loved her, and she her. This was cheating, it was wrong. But, Hinata's kiss had... something.

"Ino, if something's wrong, you can tell me, I love you." Ino's mom explains, sitting beside her puffy-eyed daughter.

"Mom, it's fine, I just..." Ino trails off, thinking of some way out of this situation.

"Is it that Shikamaru?" Blond's mother asks, eyes narrowed.

Ino remembered with surprise. She had used Shikamaru once for an excuse to get out of the house late. Did her mom think they were together?

"Y-yeah, he's... ignoring me." Ino lies, afraid of what her mother would think if she knew.

Mother just shakes her head, "That Nara, sometime I wonder..."

But a male voice calls from the first floor. "Ugh, sorry honey, we'll talk about boys some other time." Mother reassures her, before rushing downstairs.

Ino makes a face at the idea of the 'Bird's and The Bees' speech, but sighs. It's worth it to see Sakura, blond surmises.

Sakura and Hinata were lip-locked again, but both were willing enough. Sakura lays an affectionate hand on Hinata's thigh.

Hinata responds with a hand on pinkette's side, pulling her closer.

But again, Sakura breaks the kiss, feeling a tug at her heart. She looked down, to Hinata's breasts, large, larger than either Sakura's or Ino's. Then lower, to the bluenette's pelvis, and the memory of what Hinata had been doing rose.

Sakura stared wide-eyed, as Hinata followed the girl's eyes. "We can, t-together."

Pinkette nearly faints, and looks away. Sure, she had dreamt it, but, dreams and reality are different, right?

Hinata used a finger to pull Sakura's face level. "D-Do you want to?"

Ino felt quite a bit better after a good crying session, though, she was still rather worried over Sakura. The worry manifesting itself in the candy bar that felt alien in her hands.

Blond walked down the block, slowly taking small bits off the bar, it was early fall, so it had cooled down quite a bit.

Ino ran over all the conversations that could happen, including nearly a dozen break-up scenarios. But she pushed them from her mind, lest she cry again, and walked a bit faster. Until a bored, dry voice calls from a side street.

"Hey, Ino!" Shikamaru calls, hands in his pockets, cursing his bad luck.

But blond kept on, hoping it was her imagination.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled again, uncharacteristically jogging to catch up.

"What Shikamaru?" Ino asks irritatedly, not slowing her pace for her laid-back friend.

"Look, it's fine, you and Sakura, just leave me out of it." Shikamaru groans, trying to keep up.

This stopped Ino dead in her tracks. He knew? Who else knew? Had he told someone? Ino grabbed a fistful of the tired boy's collar, and drove him into a wall. "Who told you?" she more yelled then asked.

"Ugh, no one, but it's pretty obvious." The oddly-haired youth manages, trying to get free.

"Don't tell anyone!" Blond hisses venom.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru rolls his eyes, once again thinking of how easy it would be if he were a cloud.

"No! Promise me!" Ino seethes through grit teeth. Pushing him even harder.

"Alright, sheesh, I won't tell anyone. Now just let go!" Shikamaru knocks her hand away, muttering something about clouds... or explosive kunai.

Ino sprinted to he girlfriend's house, chocolate bar left far behind. "Please be there, please be there." She repeated in her head again and again.

Quickly, and none too silently, blond got the door open, and burst inside to an empty house.

"Sakura?" Ino calls, not caring that she left the door open, or her key in the lock. "Sakura?"

Hinata sat in the middle of her room, pants undone, and pulled down an inch to reveal white cotton panties.

Sakura was afraid, but she copied Hinata, pulling her shorts down, revealing her light pink panties. "I-I don't know..."

"It's fine, follow me." Hinata smiled, taking off her lower clothing completely. A wet spot in the middle of her underwear already forming.

Sakura slowly did, only Ino ever saw her naked, and that was an accident. With apprehension telling her not to, she followed suite.

Hinata crawled over to pinkette, her parka unzipped, only a fishnet shirt underneath. "Now, just take those off." She ran a finger over Sakura's panties' waistband.

Blushing madly, she did, light, smooth, hairless skin being exposed slowly, inch after inch. Sakura's whole body seemed to blush at Hinata's hungry eyes.

Sakura only got her undergarments to her knees when Hinata told her to stop. "You really never did this?"

"no..."

Hinata ran a single finger from pinkette's hip to the other, leaving a trail of shame and pleasure in it's wake.

Sakura's breathing hitched, this feeling was new to her. So was the warmth that accompanied Hinata's finger, that made itself to Sakura's virgin lips.

Shakily, pinkette sits back, opening her leg just a bit more, not totally sure what Hinata was going to do, but welcoming it nonetheless.

A.N.; Sorry, smut's in the next chapter, which should be up soon. And yes, I will try to end every entry in this story with a quote or two that I hope helps someone somewhere.

_Love begins with an image; lust with a sensation._

-Mason Cooley

The more we are filled with thoughts of lust the less we find true romantic love.  
>-Douglas Horton<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.; Sorry for the long wait, some stuff came up, and I haven't really had the time or energy to update. Though, my friend gave me the best advice, "When life gives you a curveball, hit it out of the fucking park." Also, thank you to the people that review and put my story on their alerts, it really motivates me to continue.

"H-Hinata" Sakura groans, back arching, an odd sensation coursing through her, it was like electricity.

Hinata continues her ministrations, running her index finger along the pinkette's young slit.

Sakura, besides washing, had never ventured there, and had never felt this sensation, not even with Ino. She raises her hand to her mouth, to try to cover a moan. "Aah."

Hinata leans forward, catching Sakura's lips once more. Harshly, her tongue forced its way in.

This time, pinkette had no problem, and gladly accepted, sucking lightly on the Hyuugian's tongue.

Ino sat on Sakura's bed, which was nicely made. She looked around, feeling terrible for her stupidity that morning.

They didn't need Hinata as a catalyst for their feelings. They could find them on their own.

Blond laid back, remembering their first night together. It was in this bed, and Ino still felt the surge of delight from their first kiss. Shy, innocent, foreboding, mixed with love and heaviness.

Ino rolls over, and spies something pink poking out from under Sakura's futon. It looked like a corner of a book.

Pulling it out, Ino reads the title. 'Diary'

"I'm going to." Hinata warns a blushing Sakura, swirling her index finger around Sakura's tight entrance.

Nodding, Sakura feels fear run up and down her spine, but something else, excitement?

Slowly, Hinata presses her finger into the pinkette, who stiffens at the contact.

At first, it was pain, and Sakura wanted to cry out to stop. But, there, underlying the pain, was pleasure, pure pleasure.

Sakura's eyes started to well up, and Hinata slowed, but kept herself in Sakura's entrance.

"N-no, keep *huff* going." Sakura pleads, her face red.

Smiling, Hinata starts to move her hand again, her one finger making sure not to miss an inch of the pinkette's moist womanhood.

Sakura's mind was spinning, as she fell to the ground, the impact didn't even faze her. Her lungs heaved and burned, her heart raced; something was coming.

"H-H-Hinata, no, s-stop!" Sakura tried, but the pleasure took over her throat, turning her words into short, loud moans.

The Hyuugian hurried her hand, knowing full well what was coming. The bluenette threw her lips to Sakura's to quiet her orgasm.

Ino leaned against the wall, reading the pink diary.

_June 7__th__, _

_Sasuke left a few months ago. I miss him soo bad. He was perfect, and the only man I will ever love. _

Ino chuckled, remembering she wrote the same thing in her diary.

_Ino seems to be taking his leave bad too. She hasn't said anything to anyone, not even Shikamaru, who was on my mission squad a week ago. _

Ino remembered this as well, that week was especially hard for her.

_Naruto's being stupid as ever, saying something about training with some pervert. Sometimes I wonder how he even became a ninja._

Blond felt terrible, and reading the book in her hands made things no better. Deciding to wait until the pinkette came home, she laid on the futon, curling into the cherry scented pillow. Sakura's shampoo.

Sakura screamed into her friend's mouth, her juices spilling out of her, gushing onto the floor. It felt like a waterfall, running through her body, spreading pleasure and ecstasy through her thin frame.

Panting and coming down from her first orgasm, Sakura curls into Hinata, trying to sleep.

Bluenette holds her close, giving the girl a kiss before tasting her fingers, and the pinkette's virgin juices. They were sweet, very sweet, very different from her own.

"Ino…" Sakura whispers in her sleep, nuzzling her face into the crook of Hinata's neck.

A.N.; sorry for the shortness with this update, I have to set up for the next chapter. Four words, There will be drama. Comments, criticism, pm's, all are appreciated. Lastly, Review please. 

_When life gives you a curveball, hit it out of the fucking park. _

_Zac Handley_


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.; Again, sorry, life is hectic.

A loud, sleepy yawn breaks the silence in the room, and blond sits up, rubbing her eyes, hoping to see her girlfriend. No such luck.

Mewing in worry, Ino steps into a pair of her slippers that were always there. Another painful reminder of her ignorance.

What if she as hurt? What if her parents had found out? What if Sakura's parent's told her own? What would her parent's do?

Wait, what's she doing thinking of herself, Sakura's the one in trouble, possibly.

Could she have been taken for a mission? No, she'd have told Ino, or at least told someone to tell her.

"Hi Ms. Haruno, have you seen Sakura?" Ino asks, trying not to look over her girlfriend's mother's shoulders, and failing.

"No, I haven't. Why? Is she hurt?" Mrs. Haruno asks, worry painted on her face.

_Dammit, why couldn't she have been here_? "No, err, I hope not. We… were supposed to… Go on a mission, but I can't find her anywhere." Ino bluffs, hoping it wasn't obvious.

"Oh, well, she isn't here. I hope she's fine. You'll look for her, won't you?" Sakura's Mother asks.

Smiling, Ino agrees, "Of course."

Mrs. Haruno smiles gratefully. "You know, you two have gotten quite close since that Sasuke boy left. He was a bad influence. I'm glad you and Shikamaru got together." 

Ino was wide-eyed and open-mouthed, inside, anyhow. "H-How did you know?" Blond played it off, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, we talk, your parents and us, I mean. Since you two got so close, we thought it would be appropriate we became friends." Mrs. Haruno chuckles, then makes the face one would make when remembering something of moderate importance. "Oh, the laundry, sorry, but I have to go. Promise you'd find Sakura?"

_Right after I beat up my family! _"Yeah, Promise." Ino hurriedly nods, running off.

_If I were Sakura, where would I be? _In my arms. Ino thought sadly, missing the warmth she provided.

Maybe she was still trying to help Hinata, and never left.

Not likely, but it was worth a shot, better then sitting around missing here.

Ino stood outside of the Hyuugian Mansion, deciding whether or not to break in again.

Deciding the safer route, she walks to the main door. Bowing to the guards, she meets Hiashi.

"Hello Ino" the head of the Hyuugian clan greets, nodding his head.

"Hi Hiashi," Ino bows deeply, "Um… Is Hinata around?"

The man nods, "I believe so; I was on my way to see her now."

"C-Can I come with you?" Blond asks, afraid of a dead end in her search.

"Sure, but Hinata must train, she is hours late as it is." Hiashi informs her, shaking his head at the main branch's lack of discipline.

"Thanks" Ino nods, but then bows again, not really trained in etiquette.

They talked little on the way to Hinata's room. Their foot making hardly any sound as they walked the hardwood floors of the Hyuugian mansion.

Out side the door, all was quiet, and Hiashi gave Hinata a warning knock on the door.

"Hina-" he started, but the sight before his eyes disgusted him. Ino saw a fraction of a second later, horrified and furious at the shy bluenette.

Hinata was on her knees, trying to wake Sakura up. This would have been a perfectly normal scene, if not for both girls being completely nude, and drenched with sweat and what both Hiashi and Ino hoped was water. The heavy musk of lust assaulted their noses, and threatened to trigger the gag reflex.

"Father!" Hinata tries, but Hiashi is atop her, a slap to her cheek. Hard, Ino felt the blow it was so loud. But blond had no time to pity the Hyuugian, Sakura was her target.

"Sakura!" Ino screams, giving her ex-girlfriend a kick to her nude stomach.

With an "Oof," Sakura awoke. Wide-eyed and afraid already, she had never been woken like this. "Ino-" she managed before the blond girl kicked her again, tears springing to both of their eyes.

"I loved you!" Ino screamed, knocking the wind out of the girl whom had roosted in her heart.

Hiashi yelled something to Hinata at the same time, and neither heard the other. Hinata was bawling, curled into a ball at her father's savage beating.

"Ino-" Sakura tries again, her tears staining the floor even worse than it was already. But a punch to her ribs silenced her.

Hiashi grabs Hinata's hair roughly, and, despite her being nude, drug her out of the room, content with Ino taking care of the pinkette.

Hinata tried to yell something and claw at the ground, but a sharp tug from her father tore her from the ground.

Ino, heart-broken, turned from her love, and punched a hole through a wall, through the stud of the wall.

"I'm -cough- sorry!" Sakura tried, but the taste of iron filled her mouth, and a streak of crimson fell from her split lip.

"I loved you… why did… I though you loved me…" Ino trails thoughts, sobbing lightly; her pain wasn't the kind to make someone cry.

"I'm sorry" Sakura cries into the hard floor, sniffling and sobbing uncontrollably, reaching a limp hand out to her love.

Cold as a corpse, and twice as empty, Ino looked onto the ball of lies and lust, with an icy stare. She mouths a single word. _No._

With that, the blond leaves, only a few tears rolling down her cheeks now, any more, and they'd freeze to her skin.

Hiashi was in the courtyard of the mansion, with Hinata's hair still entwined in his fingers. He yelled something about being a girl-lover, being banished, and being killed on sight before he threw her a few yards away from him.

Hinata curled into herself, the grass offering no cushioning to her already bruised and battered body. There was more purple to her skin than white.

Most of the mansion's resident were there, gathered in a semi-circle around the girl and father.

Ino didn't hear much of the yelling, as she left the complex. She felt cold, and empty. But, the emptiness pulled at her, from the ground, begging her to lie down and give up.

The walk home passed in a noiseless blur as more and more people heard the commotion, and went to see what had happened.

Opening the door, Ino left it open, passed her parent's 'hello's and 'how are you's, and walked numbly up the stairs.

Closing the door on her parent's worrying; Ino pushed her bed to the door. Then lay on the discarded blankets, sheets and comforters, hoping to discard the cold, empty feeling her whole body was experiencing.

But the hurt stayed, quieted her parents banging on the door, quieted her own sobs, closed her eyes, and threw her into a deep sleep.

In her sleep, Ino saw what they might have of done. It did nothing to soothe her pain, it only pained her more. Even in her sleep, she could feel the bile burn at her throat, and the emptiness crush her.

"Ino!" her mother eventually pushes the door out of the way, and sees a quivering mass of blanket in the middle of the floor. "Ino, honey, tell me-"

"GO AWAY!" Ino screams, curling into a tighter fetal position.

Sakura sat before her parents, in their home. A few bruises and a split lip, Hinata sat beside her, making the pinkette look like a picture of perfect health by comparison.

Mr. Haruno was out, thankfully, and the only people now accompanying the two girls were Hiashi, with a look of disgust as he stared away from the two; and Mrs. Haruno, who looked more worried then angry.

Besides sniffling and an occasional sob, no one spoke. Hiashi broke the icy silence first.

"What were you two doing?" It was a stupid question, but showed he had some hope for his daughter.

"…" both girls were silent as they stared at the ground, trying desperately to die there.

Mrs. Haruno, ever the more tactful, spoke up. "Sakura, I thought, I thought you loved that Sasuke."

His name didn't make the pinkette cringe; the only name that mattered was her loves'. "I thought I did, but, I didn't, I love… her."

Hiashi scoffed at the girl, and stood, shaking his head with new vigor. "You two do not love, you two only disgust."

Hinata broke into a fresh set of sobs, and grabbed for Sakura to support. Knowing it was her who had gotten her banished, Sakura gladly wrapped an arm around her friend.

Sakura's mother was taken aback, and sighed deeply, as though she were tired. "Sakura, I will not relinquish you, I love you, even your… condition."

Pinkette found new tears as well, pulling the bluenette closer to her. Her heart felt as if it were cracked and shattered, tearing away at the muscles around it.

Mrs. Haruno continued, "I cannot let you back into this house, you may get your things, and leave before your father comes back."

"What will you tell him?" Sakura asked silently, shaking with pain.

"What?" Mrs. Haruno asked, leaning forward to hear better.

"Dad, what will you tell him?" Sakura repeated herself, looking up to her mother for only a fraction of a second, until dropping her gaze yet again.

"I have to tell him the truth, he will want to relinquish you, but I will not, nor will I ever." The pinkette's mother assured her, resting a hand on her daughter's knee.

Sakura pulled back from the contact.

Hiashi, who had been standing in disbelief the last heart-felt speech, spoke up forcefully. "They do _not _deserve pity! They deserve to be left in the gutter with the other failures!"

The harshness in his voice threw Sakura off kilter, and she curled into the girl she was holding.

"No." Hinata spoke up for the first time since her beating. "I hate you."

Hiashi looked to his daughter with a laugh. "What? Only now that I'm not there-"

But Hinata screamed in her pain, "I hate you! You deserve to rot! I hate you!" her tears were streaming from her face. She was shaking terribly, and her breathing was fast.

A.N.; If you haven't felt anything by the end of this chapter, I have failed as a writer. As well, most every, if not every, person goes through this pain, I have supplied quite a few quotes, in hoping that someone reading this can help others, or themselves.

_It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.__  
><em>_Samuel Butler_

_I've got an 'F' and a 'C' and I got a 'K' too, and the only that's missing is a bitch like you._

_Marilyn Manson_

**_If you can't forgive and forget, pick one._**_**  
><strong>__Robert Brault_

_Let your tears come. Let them water your soul. _

_Eileen Mayhew_

_Just remember, you have never experienced true love before._

_Spongebob Squarepants_

_To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment. _

_George Lansdowne_

**_Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes… just be an illusion._**_**  
><strong>__Javan_

_Don't break, Don't break my heart; and I won't break your heart-shaped glasses._

_Marilyn Manson_


	8. Chapter 8

A.N; sorry to the people who've been reading this and waiting for another chapter. I'll try and update more frequently more on. Thanksgiving is past, so I should get two more chapters before Christmas.

…

Hiashi looked to his daughter with a laugh. "What? Only now that I'm not there-"

But Hinata screamed in her pain, "I hate you! You deserve to rot! I hate you!" her tears were streaming from her face. She was shaking terribly, and breathing fast.

Hiashi threw up his arms in provocation. "And how should I feel? The esteemed leader of the Hyuu-"

Hinata cut his speech short with a tackle to the man's midsection. The blunette screamed something unintelligible, something about hate. Despite her surprise attack, Hiashi waved a hand deftly, and threw her across the room.

Surprisingly, Sakura kneeled where Hinata was to fall, and caught her with ease, regardless of the bruises on her arms. Before the Hyuugian girl had time to yell, she was safe in Sakura's arms, a warmth emanating from the pinkette.

...

"Talk to me honey." Ino's mother cooed, having finally pushed the door open enough for her to slip through.

Ino woke from her painful nightmares, and only sobbed louder. Struggling to squirm away in her cocoon of blankets and bedclothes.

A pair of thin, strong arms wrapped themselves around the struggling blond, and pulled her into a sitting position. Ino's mother was kneeling beside her, trying to get the younger girl to look her in the eyes.

"I wubbed 'er!" Ino bawled, falling against her mother for support. She didn't care if she knew, she didn't care if she was angry, Ino just wanted comfort and an ease to the pain racking her whole body.

Her mother's hand softly, yet firmly began to stroke Ino's hair. "I know you did." She whispered, wrapping an arm protectively around her daughter.

Ino didn't bother with the fact her mother knew, she just dug her fingers into her mother's shirt, and pulled the woman closer.

…

Hinata sat, with a new bruise on her cheek, quietly on Sakura's bed, her hands folded on her lap. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, tearing up again. She was the cause of all this, if she had kept herself in check, if she had not advanced on Sakura, none of this would've happened.

Sakura looked up from her half-full suitcase to the girl who changed her life, so far, for the worse. "It's alright Hinata, We'll move into my house."

Bluenette was taken aback by the girl's ease of the matter. But stood up through her stupor and pain, heading toward the door. "Bye Sakura…"

With a harsh grasp of her hand, Sakura pulled Hinata back to her forcefully, and caught her again. "Where are you going? I said we."

Tears in her eyes, the Hyuugian threw her arms around Sakura, sobbing into the thinner girl's shoulder. The bluenette's legs gave out, and she pulled Sakura to the ground with her, embracing her. She sobbed something into the pinkette kunoichi's shoulder, but apparently wasn't expecting a response, as she continued to sob and sniffle.

Sakura held the crying girl to her shoulder, starting to sniffle and tear up herself.

"Come on, we need to leave." The Haruno said at length, pulling Hinata back onto the bed, then clearing out all her left over clothing. She'd never come back, and she'd need all the clothes she could get.

Even more important, her parent's helped pay rent and utilities… She'd need more money. Well, she could not buy so many snacks, and turn off the water when she's brushing her teeth…

Sakura fell to her knees, crying. She'd never thought this would happen. No, she thought of this once, but she had her by her side. They held hands and faced the world and all of its hardships, together.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, kneeling beside the girl, wrapping an arm around her, shaking her lightly. ""Sakura, what's wrong Sakura?"

Pinkette shook her head, tears dripping down onto the hardwood floors. "I love her…" she crumpled onto herself, shuddering with tears and pain.

…

"She was with Hinata." Ino told her mother, still sitting on her lap, having her long, blond hair stroked. The memory, which had never really left her, only haunted her more, as she pulled her mother closer, staining her shirt worse with tears.

Semi-surprised, Ino's mother asked: "Hinata's… like that?"

Sniffling, Ino buries her face into her mother's shoulder. "I guess so…" Her mother's arms provided comfort and warmth, but the one pair of arms she wanted were gone. Gone, wrapped around another girl. "I loved her!" Ino scream again, into her mother's shoulder, the cloth of her shirt already damp with tears.

"You love her?" Her mother asks, pulling her daughter from her shirt. 

Weakly and with another sob, Ino nods, and tries to pull her mother back to her.

But Ino's mother still pushes her away. "And she loves you?" she inquires, referring to Sakura.

Ino nods furiously, holding herself now. "I-I thought-"

"Did she look into your eyes and tell you this herself?" Her mother interjects, grasping her daughter's shoulders.

"Everyday," the blond teen bawls, ''Everyday, before w-we left the Academy, when we went shopping, when we…" The memories of her lover tore Ino's heart, leaving nothing but cold pain. It felt like every pint of her blood had been replaced with embalming fluids, turning every inch of her body icy.

"If both of you meant this," The blond woman shakes her child lightly, who had the look of death on her face; "Then you two can overcome anything. Even something like this."

Ino pulled her mother back to her, twisting her fingers in the damp fabric, trying to claw herself closer to the warmth that she produced. "She was with her! They… they had sex!" Ino yelled, muffled by her mother's shirt.

"If you two love each other, you can get past this. Inoichi and I, we went through this." Her mother tells her, again, rubbing her daughter's hair.

"D-Dad?" Ino asks, astonished at her father, always calm and controlled, had done something like that.

Ino's mother nods, rubbing the girl's hair a bit softer now. "Yes, I came home, just a little early, and he had another woman over. They were both dressed, and were talking normally. But something like that… infidelity, you can smell it on someone, see it in their eyes."

Ino had no recollection of something like this. Wouldn't she remember her mother going through this pain, all this crying? "W-When?" Ino managed, her throat hoarse and sore from crying.

"Around the time Sasuke left. You were so hurt and distant, you didn't really notice… I'm glad you didn't." Ino's mother confided in the top of her daughter's head. The pain coming back, but… much more dulled.

"Why?" Ino exploded; looking to her mother's hurt face. "I could've helped you!" The blond teen wasn't sure what she felt… Pity? Betrayed?

"Ino, if you had listened to that then, and grew up thinking about it, I doubt you and Sakura would've… gotten together." The female Yamanakan explains, trying to put it as simply and caringly as possible.

Astounded yet again by her mother's care, Ino fell into another sobbing fit, pulling her mother closer.

Inoichi's cold voice came from the doorway, caring. "I love your mother." He reassures his daughter, rubbing her cheek with his calloused finger. "I messed up, just once. And I haven't since, nor do I plan to." The man sits on the bed, wrapping an arm around both his wife and his daughter. "I'm sure Sakura's in the same place. Beating herself up for this… Remember that mission I went on? When Sasuke left? I went to go find him?"

Ino looked to her father, teary-eyed, and nodded numbly.

"Well, I went to get away from it all. I wasn't sure of myself, or of my feelings for your mother." At this, he moved a hand to the small of his wife's back, rubbing her softly, reassuringly. "But, after a while, I realized how badly I screwed up, and came back on my knees, hoping she'd at least see me."

"He hurt me so bad, but… I loved him, and he loved me. We got past it, and became stronger because of it." Ino's mother told her, smiling down onto the no-longer quivering mass of pain in her arms.

The blond teen looked up at her parents, hoping for reassurance from them both. "You think Sakura and I- we can get over this?" She wiped away a few stray tears, smiling hopefully.

…

Sakura lay coldly beside the Hyuugian girl-lover, an arm draped over the only source of warmth in the room. She wasn't crying now, there weren't any tears left. Hinata's arms were around her waist, holding her close. Both of them were bruised, but found comfort in the other's arms.

"S-Sakura?" Bluenette asks, looking into the thinner girl's emerald eyes, now glazed over in pain. "Sakura." Hinata repeats, moving her arms around a bit, hoping to wake her from her state.

"Yeah." Sakura whispered, looking at the end table past Hinata, then snapping to the pale girl before her. She looked so strange, her pupil-less eyes, her thin, small mouth pulled into a worried and fearful frown. A deep, purple bruise on her cheek, her neck, her shoulders, all over her. "What's wrong?"

Hinata cuddled closer to the cold pinkette, kissing her softly. She expected Sakura to pull away, or to yell at her. No such reaction came. Nor, however, did she return the kiss. The Hyuugian kisses her more forcefully, pushing their lips together.

Feeling no pain from the kiss now, Sakura moved against the girl in her arms, kissing her back. Ino hated her, and would never speak to her again, the kicks to the stomach made sure of that. Sakura sobbed into the kiss lightly, but did not break the contact.

A bit bolder, Hinata moved her tongue over Sakura's lips, asking entrance. The least she could do after ruining her life is make her feel pleasure.

Remembering the feeling of Ino's tongue against her own, Sakura pulled from the kiss forcefully, shaking her head.

Fearful, Hinata moved back as well, afraid again of being yelled at. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry" she repeated, tearing up again. But felt Sakura's strong arms wrap around her shoulders, and pull her closer.

"It's not you." Sakura whispers into the top of the shorter girl's head. She felt something warm and slightly wet against her neck, just above a bruise. She moved her head back and a bit to the side to see what it was. Hinata was trying to kiss her neck, no, she was, she was trying to comfort the pinkette.

Hinata moved lower slowly, testing how far she was able to go. When her soft, pink lips met swollen, purple skin, Sakura hissed, and moved back a bit, but didn't tell her to stop.

Taking that as a go ahead, Hinata continued her ministrations, kissing Sakura's bruises like her mother before her. Only, in a much more erotic manner, as if she were trying to tongue kiss the skin.

Sakura hissed in an odd mixture of pain, pleasure, and comfort. Lust filled her head and flushed her cheeks. The same alien warmth between her legs arose again, and gnawed at her. She knew what she wanted this time. And the girl to give it to her was right there, kissing her neck.

…

A.N; Alright, whoo, another chapter down. Sorry for the long time between chapters. But again, since one holiday is past, I just have to worry about Christmas. Should get another chapter in before that though. Any criticism is appreciated, be it a long winded, bible-spewing flame, or a little 'Good job.'


	9. Chapter 9

A.N; Whoo, another chapter.

…

Panting, Sakura laid atop the Hyuugian girl, sweating, with her tongue buried in Hinata's womanhood. The bluenette's scent was overpowering, but drew the Haruno nonetheless.

"Hinata…" Sakura moans, "I don't really like this…" She was referring to the position Hinata had her in. She was lying atop the bluenette, face down, and face buried in her womanhood. Couldn't she just lick Hinata normally?

But all questions left Sakura as a warm tongue entered her folds, tentatively at first. "Ahhh…" Sakura moans, feeling the same electricity run through her. She was expecting it, and welcomed the feeling with open arms.

Hinata, feeling a small, shy tongue barely flick her lower lips, giggled in delight. With a moan, she pushes her own tongue into the thinner girl lying atop her, collecting her sweet, innocent juices.

Despite this only being Sakura's second time doing anything sexual, her womanhood was responding well, slowly becoming engorged with blood and lust, giving off a warm, lovely heat.

…

Ino pulled her knees to her chest, opening a small, blue book. Her own diary. She stopped writing in it some months ago, a little bit after her and Sakura's first kiss.

August 12th,

It's been a week since Sakura kissed me! I still feel it on my lips… am I a lesbian? Sakura's kinda cute, and strong… But I love Sasuke, right? It was just a little kiss, nothing too big. I have a mission tomorrow, to the Hidden Sand Village. Just a little reconnaissance, so it's just me and Shikamaru, maybe he'll know about it.

In fact, because of Sakura's kiss, Ino couldn't focus on said mission, and Shikamaru was no help, as he preferred to stay out of anything regarding relationships. Picking up her pen, Ino start to write down her thoughts.

November 20th,

I love Sakura so much; we've been together for three months… But, yesterday, she cheated on me with Hinata. They had sex, and I haven't seen her after I kicked her a few times. My mom helped me a little bit ago, and I feel better… I might talk to Sakura tomorrow… I'm afraid of crying in front of her… Does she not love me anymore?

With a tear, Ino puts away her diary, and cuddles to her cherry-scented pillow. Just how many times had Sakura laid her head on this pillow to make it smell like her? What about her sheets? Ino swore she could smell the Haruno on them as well.

I still love her.

Ino adds to her diary entry before quickly putting it away.

…

"It doesn't matter to me your sexual orientation, all that matters is your willingness to carry out my orders" Tsunade explained, looking at the still-bruised Hyuugian girl and her pink-haired 'friend'.

Hiashi was at her right, visibly outraged. "Tsunade, we cannot allow girl-lovers into our Academy. They could easily disrupt the balance of things!"

"Hiashi, we are not discussing your personal opinions on your daughter" Tsunade stressed that part, "and Sakura Haruno. We are discussing their willingness to defend Konoha and carry out my; and any succeeding Hokage's, orders. "

A long silence ensued, until, with an empty look, and a mournful shake of the head, Hiashi turned to the door, and walked. "What daughter?"

Hinata, having heard that, sobbed quietly, and couldn't help a tear or two from forming. She cuddled into her friend's side, and sobbed a bit more.

Sakura, having a stern face this whole time, wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist, and pulled her close. "Both Hinata and I are more then willing to carry out any orders you have. But, we need time to recover; Hiashi didn't use Gentle Fist, but he still-"

"No, it's fine. I understand." Tsunade cuts Sakura off, and then quickly adds: "You don't want to press charges or anything? I can't do anything here without either of your okay. Even a Hokage has limits."

Sakura had her mind up about this whole thing, but looked to Hinata nonetheless; she was the one hurt most. Well, besides…

Hinata shook her head, and mumbled something, and shook her head again. "No." Sakura answered for her.

"Alright." Tsunade surmises, not seeing anything else she needed to say. "Just, tell me when you two are fit for training and missions. We need another Hyuugian out there, and a medical kunoichi." She always had something nice to add at the end.

"We will." Sakura stated, then left, Hinata under her arm.

"And please, send in the next girl."

…

Ino stared at the small, rectangular slip of paper in her hands. It was a mission. A minor, C ranked mission. Couldn't it wait? Couldn't it wait until she talked to Sakura? Until she got her lover back?

With a sigh, she started towards the Hokage's office. She could've used the body-flicker technique, but wanted to use the time to think. If she was just there, she'd have to think of something other then her…

…

A gasp held in Ino's throat. A few locks of light pink hair turned the corner on the other side of the hallway. She could almost smell the cherries. Disregarding orders, she ran full speed to the hair, tears starting to form now.

She was, in that moment, willing to forgive Sakura of everything. She could've slept with half of Konoha, and Ino would've forgiven her. But what awaited Ino was not Sakura, and drove the blond to tears.

…

Under pink hair, her ears twitched, footsteps, and they were growing nearer. Her thin, almost-frail hand reached for a kunai. She couldn't get into a fight; it was too soon after finally reaching this damned city, she didn't even have her flute anymore.

Taking a strong position, and turning on her would-be attacker, Tayuya raised her other hand, a senbon needle hidden, ready to be thrown at a jugular. The kunai was just a distraction.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Would've been what the pinkette said, but the crying blond girl before her stopped Tayuya in her tracks. Instead, she said something along the lines of: "What're you want- wrong?"

Dumb-stricken, Tayuya stared blankly, trying to fathom either what she already said, or what she should say. The fact that there was a crying, blond; seeming-kunoichi curled into a fetal position at her feet helped nothing.

Awkwardly, she bent down a bit, and patted the girl's head. "There, there… It'll be okay…" Tayuya, never having had to do this kind of thing, had effectively no idea as to what to do.

"No it won't! I wub her!" Ino sobbed into the pinkette's foot. Her tears were starting to fall between the girl's toes, and elicit a worrisome twitch somewhere along her spine.

Wub? Rub? Love? 

Tayuya's eye twitched at the feeling of hot moisture between her naked toes. But went back to her calculations. She either rubbed of loved some girl, either could be indicative as homoerotic, as long as this blond was a girl, which, with another look down her shirt, was more or less inarguable. She could either be a fun night, or an annoying piece of emotional baggage. Another peek down her shirt, and Tayuya decided the latter.

"Who? Did she walk out on you?" the pinkette asked, feigning care perfectly.

…

A.N; Well, I resurrected Tayuya from the dead… and then went past what I actually got her for… Originally just a passing by of pink hair, unto a semi-large plot device… Let's see where this goes.


	10. Sorry Readers

A.N.; Guess whose pc crashed. This guy's!

…

Sorry for the declining quality in this Fanfiction, I wasn't a talented enough writer to pull it off. Well, if anyone wants to adopt it, just pm me and/or EmeraldTwilight.

If I receive no pm's about it for a while, I'll try and continue.

Again, terribly sorry.


End file.
